


What a Feeling to be a King Beside You Somehow

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Internal Monologue, It is though, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Monologue, One Shot, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: A monologue by Louis Tomlinson





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been forever since I've written because I've had like a million things going on (also some serious writers block) so I'm trying to get back into it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also I just noticed I already had an adoption story (oops) but this one is a little different than the last

_I remember the first time I saw him. Harry and I had talked about adopting since we were together, really since the beginning. After we were finally allowed to come out and the media had died down with the stories, we decided it was time. We were headed to an adoption agency._

_We had our hearts set on a baby and the adoption agency had told us they had a few there so we were more than hopeful to find a baby we could take home._

_When we arrived, we were walking through the hallway on the way to the nursery our hands clasped nervously together. When we arrived at the nursery, we walked around looking at the babies when I turned around and a little boy who was about two was standing in the door. He had bright blue eyes and short brown hair and he was leaning against the doorframe._

_“Hi.” He said._

_“Hi.” I replied. “What’s your name?” I asked him, walking over to him and crouching down to his level._

_“Owen.”_

_“Hi Owen, I’m Louis.” He reached out for my hand and I laughed, shaking his. “It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled and nodded._

_  
Harry was holding a baby and asked me to come over. I said goodbye to Owen and walked over to Harry who introduced me to the baby in his arms._

_We were disappointed we didn’t make an immediate connection with any of the babies and went to leave when I heard a voice behind me._

_“You leave?”_  


_I turned and saw Owen standing at the door behind me._

_“Yeah I’m leaving now.”_

_He nodded sadly and pointed to Harry._

_“Hi.”_

_“Hi.” Harry said with a smile. “I’m Harry.”_

_“My name is Owen.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you Owen.”_

_“Come see my room!” He exclaimed before taking off down the hall._

_Harry and I shrugged at each other before following him. He ran into a room we had passed on the way to the nursery. The room had six beds, three on each side, and Owen took us to a bed in the middle._  
  
“This mine.” He said proudly.

_“It’s very nice.” Harry said._

_“Sit.” He said, pulling on Harry’s hand._

_Harry sat on his bed, me following, as Owen showed us a toy. We ended up spending over an hour with him and by the end, we both looked at each other thinking the same thing: this is our kid. We talked to the adoption agency and said we had found the child we wanted._

_The first time we told Owen we were going to be his parents his eyes got wider than I have ever seen and his entire face lit up. He hugged both of us and every time we visited after that, he called us “daddies” which melted both of our hearts._

_It took a couple of months before all the paperwork came through but the day we got to take Owen home it was hard to tell who was more excited, Owen or us. He babbled excitedly when we got him in the car and the entire ride home. When we arrived, all of our family and friends were there to meet him and he spent a lot of time running around from one person to the next asking everyone to play with him. Everyone fell immediately in love with him just as Harry and I had and we could not of been happier. Our hearts were never more full and we felt our family was complete._

_We spent three blissful years with Owen before we decided it was time to expand our family again, to give Owen a sibling. Really he had been begging us for a sibling for a while and Harry and I had been talking about it, so once Owen was in school, we decided it was time._  
  
_This time around we decided to go with a surrogate. I wanted a baby with Harry’s eyes and dimples so we spent our time looking for one until we found one we both liked and after a few months, she came to us to tell us she was pregnant. We cried for an hour and when Owen came home from school, we told him he was going to have a sibling. He got the same look on his face as when we told him we were going to be his daddies and we knew then we had made the right decision._

_Leah Marie was born April 12 th at 7:48 AM. Just like with Owen we fell in love at the first sight of her. Owen was over the moon to have a little sister and barely left her side when we took her home. When he got home from school, he would lie on a blanket next to her and talk to her about his day until it was time for dinner. _

_Two years later, Harry wanted a baby that had my eyes so we asked our surrogate if she would be willing to do it again for us and she agreed. On August 28 th at 10:51 PM, Lennox Anne and Henley Johannah were born. We really thought our hearts could not of been more full but somehow they grew even more full with our two new little additions. They melted all of our hearts as soon as we saw them and our family was even more complete then we thought possible. _

_I never imagined at 18 my life would turn out the way it did and had you told me then I probably would have laughed in your face, but right now, in this very moment my nine year old is on the couch cuddled next to his daddy, my three year old is in front of the couch sitting at the table coloring, and my two infants are fast asleep happy and loved._

_And my husband. My husband never stops smiling and saying how lucky he feels but really, I am the lucky one. Every day I wake up to him and I cannot believe he ever agreed to be with me, let alone marry me._

_So if I had a chance to tell my younger self that yes it was going to be hard, impossible at times, but in the end it would all be worth it, I would. I would tell him to hang on. All the tears, the fights, the heartaches would be well worth it because in just a few years you were going to have everything you always wanted and all of that will be in the past._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx


End file.
